policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Policjantki i policjanci
Policjantki i policjanci - serial paradokumentalny, produkcji ATM Grupa, emitowany na antenie TV4. Opowiada historię czterech głównych bohaterów (1-2 seria), sześciorga głównych bohaterów (3-4 seria) ośmiorga głównych bohaterów (5 seria) również ośmiorga ale innych (6-9 seria), dziesięciorga (10 seria) policjantów Komendy Miejskiej Policji we Wrocławiu, zarówno od strony zawodowej, jak i prywatnej. Akcja serialu toczy się głównie na patrolach wrocławskich ulic, a także przy interwencjach. Serial jest oparty na prawdziwych zdarzeniach (widzowie są o tym fakcie informowania na początku każdego odcinka). Był on trzykrotnie nominowany do telekamer teletygodnia. Premiera serialu miała miejsce 29 września 2014 roku. Drugi sezon programu rozpoczął pełnometrażowy film Pokój 112 – Policjantki i policjanci, obejrzany przez ponad milion widzów. Ostatni odcinek drugiej serii wyemitowano 11 maja 2015. Trzecią serię rozpoczął film Wierna jak pies. Wyemitowany 29 sierpnia. 3 seria liczyła 52 odcinki. Ostatni odcinek został wyemitowany 26 listopada. Dnia 1 grudnia 2015 r. rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu, która miała premierę 2 marca 2016 roku, a zakończyła się 1 czerwca 2016. 8 czerwca 2016 rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 5 serii serialu, który miał swoją premierę 5 września 2016, a zakończył się 30 listopada. ATM Grupa zapowiedziała że powstanie 6 sezon, pojawi się on 27 lutego 2017 r. i będzie emitowany 5 razy w tygodniu. Zdjęcia do niego rozpoczęły się dnia 7 grudnia 2016 roku. Sezon 6 skończył się 26 maja 2017 r. na odcinku 299. Zdjęcia do 7 transzy odcinków rozpoczęły się 5 czerwca. Pierwszy odcinek tegoż sezonu został wyemitowany w poniedziałek 4 września. 12 grudnia 2017 rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do 8 sezonu serialu który zostanie wyemitowany 5 marca 2018 roku. 10 maja zakończyły się zdjęcia do niego. Ostatni odcinek został wyemitowany 1 czerwca 2018 r. Premiera 9 transzy odbyła się 3 września 2018 r., a zakończyła się 30 listopada 2018 r. 10 seria serialu będzie miała swoją premierę 4 marca 2019 r. „Policjantki i policjanci” to dynamiczny, pełen zwrotów i suspensu serial obyczajowy opowiadający historię trzech oddziałów patrolujących ulice współczesnego Wrocławia. Pijackie meliny, zapyziałe podwórka, złodziejskie mety – odważna ekipa pojawia się w najgorszych zakamarkach miasta, by poznać mroczną rzeczywistość. Obsada Główni bohaterowie * Mariusz Węgłowski – starszy aspirant Mikołaj Białach (od 1. odcinka) * Magda Malcharek – starszy sierżant Aleksandra Wysocka (od 1. odcinka) * Wojciech Sukiennik – sierżant Krzysztof Zapała (od 2. odcinka) * Wiesław Cichy – młodszy aspirant Adam Kobielak (od 41. odcinka) * Anna Kukawska – starszy sierżant Emilia Zapała (od 41. odcinka) * Przemysław Puchała – dyżurny starszy aspirant Jacek Nowak (od 58. odcinka) * Małgorzata Kałuzińska – komendant młodszy inspektor Renata Jaskowska (od 135. odcinka) * Magdalena Wróbel – sierżant Alicja Morawska (od 186. odcinka) * Paweł Monsiel – młodszy aspirant Szymon Zieliński (od 235. odcinka) * Bogusław Kudłek – sierżant Juliusz Poniatowski (od 316. odcinka) * Magda Szczepanek – starszy posterunkowy Joanna Zatońska (od 391. odcinka) * Maryla Morydz – podkomisarz Zuzanna Kowal (od 408. odcinka) * Grzegorz Skrzecz – Radosław Małecki, trener akademii policyjnej (od 434. odcinka) * Bartek Piekarski – Wojciech Niedźwiecki (od 473. odcinka) * Laura Samojłowicz - Karina (od 495. odcinka) Drugoplanowi bohaterowie * Wojciech Medyński – starszy aspirant Borys Jóźwiak (od 302. odcinka) * Dominik Kania – Tosiek Zapała, syn Krzysztofa i Doroty Zapałów, wychowywany przez tatę i jego drugą żonę Emilkę * Adela Kukawska – Gaja Zapała, córka Krzysztofa i Emilii Zapałów * Szymon Kuryło – Marek Wroński, adoptowany syn Oli Wysockiej * Edyta Milczarek – Janina Niedźwiecka, matka Krzysztofa Zapały * Maciej Tomaszewski – prokurator Jan Zieliński, ojciec Szymona Zielińskiego * Krzysztof Kuliński – Franciszek Zatoński, ojciec Asi Zatońskiej * Michał Osiński – Marcin Zatoński, brat Asi Zatońskiej Pozostałe role epizodyczne grają aktorzy-amatorzy lub statyści wyłaniani w castingach. Spis serii Kategoria:Inne